A Mad Story
by unicornnarwal222
Summary: Jefferson was sitting at home, when a young beauty once named Belle stumbles into his life. It is his life goal to protect her. Includes slight Rum/Belle, Emma, Regina, a new Rumple and his wife in Storybrooke, and Mad/Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

{So, I just keep on making new stories, don't I? Basically. I have spent the past few nights waking up at 2am reading all sorts of Rumbelle and Mad Beauty fanfictions based on the couples, and I got a good idea on how to write a new fanfic. It is going to sound a whole lot like a lot of stories that you may have read, but I am not copying them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time.

EEEEP. It begins next sunday! Anywho, here is the story!}  
_

*Jefferson*

I was sitting in one of the, many, rooms in my over-sized mansion in this land-without-magic, just finishing up watching my daughter Grace eat dinner with her 'new' family.

My head was pounding. It isn't particullay 'fun' being the madman of Storybrooke. Just a couple days ago, he got pushed out a window my Mary Margret, a captive he captured in order to get the Saviour, Emma Swan, to his house to make him the hat. Ofcourse she didn't belivie. Who would belive a madman? Nobody, ofcourse.

I even planned it all out. It was hard, obivously. But it finally worked. After Gold planted the key under her bed for some unknown reason, she went bolting into the forest. I knew that her little best-friend (Who is really her daughter) would come looking for her, right when I saw Mary Margret running at top-speed with a terrifying look on her face. After that, he offered to hide her in his house, away from Regina. Why she said yes to a man she doesn't know, its still quite a mystery to him. But, isn't everying a mystery to him? Hmph.

Anyways, after that, I brought her to my house, knocked her out, and went outside, on a walk to clear my head, thinking how all this would roll out. To my, rather EXTREAME luck, she was out driving. I stepped out into the light when she was turning, and fell down the hill, making a perfect injury on my ankle. After that, she drove me to my house, a drugged her, made her make my hat to return me with my daughter. To be honest, even I can't rememeber what happened after that. Stupid headache.

But, a couple days after that, a new experience made me quite happy. Grace just laughed at something that her 'mother' said, as she got up and gathered the dishes. He felt rage boil through his head. If his little Grace was living with him, he wouldn't make her do any chores. As his hot-headed brain was cooling down, he heard knocking.

But not just any knocking. It was almost - desperate - knocking, repeatdly and hard, and it went on for 5 mintues until he finally got fustrated and got up.  
'Who would be stupid- or desperate, enough, for that matter, to be knocking at his door at 7:00 night?' he thought to himself, practically skipping down the stairs as he reached the main foyer, where he saw a silloutte at the door. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he reached the door, slowly moving his hand to the doornob.

I swung the door open, but the sight was not at all what he was prepared to see.

There was a girl, rather tall but only an inch shorter than him, standing there. There were tight hospital scrubs around her that reached her knees. Her skin was tight agaisn't her bones, to the point where you could almost see them. She had blonde-brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had scars all over her arms and legs, and one that was faded, but still visible that went from above her eyes, horizantiol across her face until it reached the bottom on her jaw. But there was one thing that shined above everything else.

Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, with a sparkle in them. She was a mad one, too.

I smirked to myself as I took her in. Maybe I'm not alone after all.  
"Woah, what happened to you?" He asked, taking a step forward. She flinched at first, but let me lightly grab her shoulder and guide her into the foyer.

"Whats your name, dearest?" I asked, a hint of madness dripping in my tone. She was bloody, obivously, seeing how she was marking her way by bloody footprints. She must of ran a long way to get away from whatever she was running from, I observed.

The mysterious girl blinked a few times, and started to stutter as he lead her to the couch and sat down right next to her. "M-M-My name i-is-" She looked down, then into my eyes. I smirked into her eyes and I saw the purple in them. Something was...special about her. "Alice." She finished. I felt my heart stutter for some un-known reason as she looked back down to her hands, obivously shaking.

"I-I won't stay for long, I just needed to get out of that...place." She said the last word in a death-like whisper.  
"Where did you come from?" I asked urgently, taking her hands with mine. She looked confused at first, as if trying to search her brain for that one word.  
"The asylum." She whispered. My smile grew bigger. So she is a mad one.

"Well, you obviously can't pass of being a normal person looking like that." I said, springing up to my feet, bringing her along with me. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to take care of you, ofcourse. You need protection from Regina, and I can provide that." I said confidently. She looked so - familiar -. I must of seen her in Fairy tale land once. Hmph.

She nodded, almost cursing under her breath.  
"I knew it was her." She muttered. I squinted my eyes at her as I gently placed my hand on her arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, trying to hide my confusion.

"The queen, ofcourse! She was the one that did all of this!" She said, her voice suddenly louder. His feet wanted to step back, but his mind told them to stay in the same place. She suddenly became quiet again as she shyed down abit.  
"You probley think I'm crazy now." She muttered, turning her head away.

Man, my day has been full of werid events, but this had to not have been werid- but extrordinary. She remembers! He isn't the only mad on in this bloody town!

"No, I don't think your crazy at all. Infact, what would you do If I said that I belivie you? That Regina is a queen from a diffrent land?" I asked her, cupping her chin gently so she would look up at me. Her eyes seemed so glassy, full of tears, of what he couldn't tell, but not out of sadness. She was holding them in, trying to be brave enough to not let them show.

She breathed in, showing a little smile tugging at her lips as she looked up at me.  
"Y-You belivie me?" She asked, almost suprised at me. Who wouldn't be? Stumbling into a random mad-man's house, bloody and all, then talking about how the Mayor is queen and haveing somebody belive her?

"Yes. None of us are from this world. Now, we shall talk about this more, but we really need to get you cleaned up." I said. I was so desperate to talk to someday that actullay KNOWS what I am saying, but I need to get her cleaned up. I need to be there for her. But most importantly, I need to protect her and let nothing harm her.

We spent the next hour or so combing through her hair (After she took a proper shower- god knows how long its been since she has had one of those), finding a outfit for her, then letting her explore my mansion.

SBSBSBSBSB

*Emma*

Dear god. I have been awake for 4 hours, sitting on the couch at the apartment, going through the last of the papers for a recent case. I let out a big sigh, putting all of the papers back into one big file, my stomach grumbling.

"Wow, looks like somebody is hungry." I heard Mary Margret call from coming down the second-floor steps. I rolled my eyes, setting down the heavy file onto the table with a loud 'thud'.

"Yeah, just a little." I said, my voice heavy with sarcasam.

"Well, I was thinking that we can ha-" Mary got caught off by the knocking at the door. I sighed once again, getting up to the door.

"Hello?" I asked, opening my eyes to see who the visitor was.  
Great. Just the icing on the cake, today.

"What would you like, Regina?"

"Hello, Ms. Swan. May I come in?" I looked over my shoulder to Mary Margret who was still standing at the counter. She looked back at me, then hurried upstairs before Regina came in.

"Uh- sure, I guess." I said, opening the door wider so she could come in. She was dressed in her black, as always, a smug smile on her face. I closed the door as I folded my arms over my chest, almost tapping my foot, impaitenly waiting for her to say why she is here.

"Well?" I finally said, angry at the sight of her looking around the apartment.

"Oh- fighsty, Ms. Swan? Let me tell you that it won't get you anywhere." I rolled my eyes again, crossing the room.

"Anyways, I have a case for you to look into. This morning I got a call from the Hospital that a -speical- patient, ran out, and we, the people of Storybrooke ofcourse, need her back in, for the saftey of others." In my mind, I scoffed. It sounded like this was a presidential speech by the way she spoke.

"Well, Regina, I can't get anywhere if I don't have anything to go on." I said dramatically. She scoffed, pretending to look affended.

"Well It happens that I do have some valuable information for you. Her name is Alice French." She began, waiting for me to write it down. I got a notepad and she continued.

"Anyways, like I said, her name is Alice French. She has been in the Aslyum for 18 years. She got admitted when she was 10 years old after repeadtly hurting those around her. Her father is Moe French, and that is all the information we currently have on her. I asked Grahm to go through on the case, but aparently he is too busy working on the cases that his little deputy wasn't doing." She said. Her words were like posion, but I didn't let them affect me- well, on the outside at least.

"Okay, thanks. I'll get on it right away. Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of something, so if you would be so kind to leave now..." I said, gesturing to the door.

"Right." She said, walking over to the door and opening it. Before she took a step out of the apartment, she turned around and smiled at me.

"If you were looking for someone to- per say, interview on our poor little Alice dear, I would suggest Mr. Gold. He did, after all, just beat up her father. Maybe he knows something." With that, she turned around and quietly shut the door behind her, as I listened to her high-heels click away.

"Well, this is going to be fun." I muttered, heading for the kitchen, making some dinner before my stomach gets compared to a dog growling.

SBSBSBSBSB

*Mr. Gold*

It's been 30 years today, that Belle left my 'rather large estate'. Why I have been counting, I don't know. I have been trying- desperatly trying, to not let the memorys of her presence invade my mind, but today, as I sit in the back of my shop, the chipped cup in front of me on the table, the pain in my head only increases as I do, finally, remember her.

I remember her smile. Oh, that beautiful smile. In all the days, being ripped from her home and family, to living with a beast, she still gave him her sweet and innocent smile that could of lite up kingdoms over the Enchanted Forest. I felt my breathing become ragged, sorrow filling up my heart and lungs. I remember when I first started to feel that werid emotian that I spent decades living without- loving someone.

It was when I caught her in my arms when she fell off the ladder, tearing down the once dreadful curtains. The light hit her hair and face so perfetly, making her look like an angel. My heart would stutter from that moment on whenever she would playfully swat my arm, of smile at me, or gods- even look at me.

And then, when she kissed me, I felt as if all of my troubles were somehow erased, and everything was perfect. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought she was the Queen's spy. It made sense at the time, but now, oh now it makes sense on how why she WASN'T the queen's spy. If she was, she would have faught to stay, or even try to kiss me again. But she never did. Instead, she kept her courage and told me that I was a coward, and that I had a empty heart and a chipped cup. She couldn't have been more right.

Beating her dead for stealing the cup seemed some-what right at the time. After he sent clerics to kill her, this beautiful and innocent creature, then stealing the up, it compltely sent rage into me as I was blind with rage.

So now, it has been only 2 days since I was released from the Sherrif's holding cell. Ofcourse, Moe dropped the chrages. Who would ever go up agaisn't him? Maybe the devil, but he would even end up cowaring in a corner agaisn't the mighty Rumplestiltsken.

I sigh, getting back to reality. Now looking back, I wish I would of given up my powers for her then. My power means absoulutly NOTHING compared to this amazing beauty. But at las, I let my cowardice take over me, and now I'm in this stupid town, trapped. But thats not even the worst part.

I thought that I would be alone here. I thought that I would have power over everyone, even without the 'power' itself.

What I didn't expect was being married. To my old wife.

When I woke up that morning, I was mortified. I found out the truth about my 'wife' who took off after I came back from the war. I found out that she was a 'man jumper'. She has dated and married a lot of men, and when she saw that I came back from the war, she took off to a new man, leaving a 2-month-old Baelfire behind, with nobody caring for him.

So now, having her here, is just a plain punishment. No doubt in my mind that Regina made sure that she was here, married to me. I tryed everything to get a divorce, but it always backfired on me. Now, I am married to the one woman I actullay hate more then Regina, in this town that I can't escape.

Her name is Olivia Gold. She has black/brown hair that reaches to her ears. She is almost as tall as him, but not quite. She is a very 'girly girl', always wearing dresses and skirts, with bright colors.

I sigh loudly as I get up, tucking the chipped cup into my suit jacket pocket, grabbing my cane and looking through the store one last time before locking up.

"Time to get to the Devil's den." I muttered under my breath, getting into my black car and driving off to my 'house'.

SBSBSBSBSB

*Jefferson*

I love watching her explore. For some reason, I feel like I have known her for one thousand years, yet I have only been with her for an Hour and a half. I feel..connected..to her, in some way.

Right now, she is taking in great intrest in my room full of hats. She picks them up and looks at them, feeling the fabric and materials of it, then going to the next one. He laughed quietly, gently picking up the one she had in her hands and putting it back on the table.

"Hey, do you want to talk now?" I asked slowly, holding her hands and slowly guiding her towards the door to go to a diffrent and less..harmful..room.

She hesitaited to speak at first, but then looked up and smiled a little bit.  
"Sure, I'd uh- love to." She said. Her voice as improved in the last hour, it becoming a little louder, above a whisper at least, everytime she decided to speak.

I smiled, guiding her back to the foyer. The footprints were still there, but he could care less about it. It took a couple of mintues, but suprisngly, she was the first one to start talking.

"So, uh..I guess I should start, on who I am- after all, you wouldn't want a complete stranger in your home, right?" She asked, looking at me. I laughed, nodding. Australia. 'Strange..I can't remember meeting somebody that had that accent in our real world..." He thought to himself. Besides my laugh, I just nodded a response as I never looked off her gaze.

She took in a deep breath.  
"Well, here, it started off when I was 10 years old. All I can remember was my dad...abusing me...and after that, is just a 4-wall little room in the bottom of the hospital."

"But thats not all..is it?" I asked more to myself then to her, arching my eyebrows while still looking to her.

"No, it isn't. They call me insane, mad, crazy, all because I remember a diffrent...area. It sounds werid, but it almost seems like a diffrent land in general. I remember staying in this castle, with a man who wasn't a man, then, being rejected and transported to this land called Wonderland..." She stopped to think.

My breath hitched in my throght. Wonderland? 'That means that I have seen her before!' I thought to myself. 'She remembers..' so many things were going through my head right now.

"I mean, I must- no. I HAVE to be crazy. Everyone I know calls me crazy..." Alice said, tears finally stumbling out of her eyes as she started whimpering under her breath.  
I gather her into my arms, burying my nose into her hair.  
"No, no you aren't crazy at all." I said, trying to sooth her.

"Please don't send me back." she whispered into his neck, her arms coming around him.

"I won't." I whispered back. We fell asleep as a thunder storm rolled in, but she never once left my arms, and I sat there awake.

'Maybe- maybe I can finally do something right.'

SBSBSBSBSB

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO, omg, is this a good chapter or what? I thought so!

I was intrested in making a Mad Beauty realtionship, so, a las, here is this story! I'm watching the red-carpet event for the emmys...just waiting for Once Upon a time to appear. I saw where Ginnifer Goodwin is sitting! EEEP!

Also, guess what starts this sunday. ONCE UPON A TIME SEASON 2! AHH!

I will update on the second chapter either today, tomrrow, or somtime soon. My computer is being re-built so i can't update my other stories right now. Sorry :/


	2. What happened to Alice?

{ Authors note- Thank you for the reviews! You are all so nice! And I totally agree, there needs to be more Fanfictions on a Madbeauty friendship/ Realtionship, don't ya think? This will start out as them being totally best-friends, to something a bit more. And yes, golds wife is in this! OOOH excitning ness! To clear things up, 'Alice' is Belle (Alice is her storybrooke name). Her hair is Blonde with brown highlights. Mr. Gold has a wife- the one that was never seen in season 1 of OUAT, but was told about, so when Gold finds out about belle...man, things will go down, REAL fast. Also, I am making Belle have the traits of Sherlock (If you have seen that show before) But she is going to be kinda like a detective, and is pretty epic. Btw, at some words I am a TERRIBLE speller, so don't blame me and say I didn't tell you now...  
Here is chapter 2!  
Oh- and btw- ONCE PREMIERS TONIGHT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any of the characters. Thanks for reading, and here is Chapter 2!}

SBSBSBSBSB

2 weeks later...

*Jefferson*

So, it has offically been 2 weeks since Alice-, no, Belle, has arrived here. I have been keeping her a secret in my home away from Regina and her 'eyes and ears', but I can tell that people are starting to get suspocious. Oh yeah- Emma Swan and her little Grahm and found out that I am still alive after seeing me through the windows, lights on, etc,.

I found out Alice's real story a couple days after she stumbled into my life. Her real name is Belle, who made a deal with Rumplestiltsken, and those 2 eventually fell in love. Rumplestiltsken kicked her out thinking she was a spy, then Regina found her, torturing her to find out information on Rumplestiltsken, but she never gave into the pain.

'Man, she has to be the bravest woman I have ever met.' I thought to myself. I have gotton used to sleeping on the couch with her in my arms. Even though she was once brave, doesn't mean that she still has the same amount of braveness after all she has gone through. She speaks about how she entertained herself in the little 4-walled room, and how she escaped.

I opened my eyes to find Alice sleeping soundly in my arms. I smiled, seeing the sunlight shine through the curtains onto her blonde/brown curls. I stroked her arm lovingly, resting my chin ontop her head. For once, I feel like I have a friend. I haven't had anything close to one ever since I lost Grace, but now that I have gotton to know Alice ('Belle' my inner self reminds), I feel happy again. Even after everything she has been through, she still smiles and laughes and is practically the sun itself when it comes to her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt her breathing change. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned quietly. I leaned my head back so she could look up at me.

"Good morning." Alice said, weakly smiling. Her purple eyes looked into mine. I still can't figure out how her eyes are purple. Even she doesn't know for peets sake!

"Morning." I replyed, when an Idea came into mind. "I was thinking of taking you outside today." I added. Her eyes immiedtly lit up with a sparkle as she looked up at me.

"R-Really?" Panic flooded her veigns.  
"Are you going to send me back?" She started getting fear into her brain once again.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I was just thinking that its about time that you explore Storybrooke. After all, I don't want you trapped in here now!" I said, getting to my feet. Alice followed along, wondering where I was going.

"Where are you-" Her sentence stopped short when I showed her what was on the table in a seperate room. There was a blue sundress, extreamly beautiful, lieing there. I smiled to myself as I watched Alice slowly walk up to it.

"Jefferson, this is-is beauitful!" She said, touching the smooth fabric. She softly laughed as she held it agaisn't herself, and she couldn't look more stunning.

"Well, its the least I could do."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, you came here and are my only friend that I have ever had." I explained. Tears came flowing down Alice's eyes as she looked at him. She slowly set the dress back down onto the table and walked over to him.

'Oh god- I did something wrong' I immidetly thought to myself, but what she did I didn't expect. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for being my friend too." She whispered. I was in shock for a second, wondering. Who would ever want to hug a Madman? But I found myself burying my nose in her hair and folding my arms around her waist.

After about 5 mintues, she thanked me a million times and went to go change.

I waited in the foyer, with a scarf wrapped around my neck, wearing a t-shirt and a suit-jacket and pants on. I could hear her upstairs getting ready, when my cellphone started ringing.

I sighed, getting it out of my pocket and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Hi, it is Mayor Mills." Regina spat, obviously trying to get something out. Jefferson rolled his eyes as he switched pressure on his feet, making sure Alice wouldn't be coming down anytime soon.

"What do you want Regina? If you haven't noticed, I'm not the person to talk to a traitor." I spat back, wanting desperatly to hang up on her, but that would raise even a tiny bit of suspicion in her.

"Ooh- testy, Hatter." She said back. 'Thats it- I'm gonna kill her.' I thought to myself. I hated being called by 'Hatter' by Regina. It makes me think of jumping through portals and off with your heads...

"Anyways, I wanted to speak with you...somewhere..in private." Regina went back to her 'bussiness' mode voice.

"And what makes you think that I would do that?" I ask, but I hear footsteps coming. I look over and see Alice coming down the steps in the blue dress with silver flats, looking abousluty beautiful.

"Goodbye." I say, hanging up. I can just imagine Regina's face.

"Wow, you look, stunning." I say to Alice, walking up to her. She blushes, holding his hand.

"Why thank you, and I can say the same to you good sir." She laughs as she curtys. I bow, and we both end up laughing together.

"Are you ready?" I ask carefully. If I were her, I wouldn't go out of the house until I was 6O, but a' las, I'm not her, so I just ask her.

"Ah- I think I am. Its been a while since I have been outside with more than one person, but, I think I can get it." Alice says confiendntly. I smile at her and hold he hand again.

"Well, lets get going then."

SBSBSBSBSB

*Emma*

I walk into Grannys diner, desperate for a real breakfest. Mary Margret just got out of jail after Ruby and I found Kathyrn, real and alive, she has been busy with school, so she always got there 2 hours early, leaving me to have cereal for breakfest.

I take in a deep breath, slowly walking in and going to the counter. Ofcourse, Grahm is sitting there, and smiles at me when I walk in. 'Great' I think to myself.

"Hey, Emma." Grahm says, moving to sit next to her.

"Ah- hi." I say, looking up to see Ruby smiling and winking at me. I roll my eyes at her and order my food.

"Alright, I'll have some pancakes and bacon."

"I'll have the same." Grahm says, looking over at me. 'God- could he be any more obvious?' I think to myself. I have to admit, I did start to have feelings for Grahm. That was, before I saw him sneaking out of the Mayor's window at 10:00 at night. Ever since then, he has tried to mend up the 'friendship' we had, and even kissed me. I swear to god, I'm going to slap him the next time he hits on me.

I looked over at the door when the bell jingled.

"Hey Olivia!" Ruby said, giving Grahm and me our food. I looked up at Olivia. I met her right when I came, and she is...special..in a way. She is a girly girl, more than Ruby, but it still a sweet-heart.

"Hey Ruby." Olivia responded, sitting next to me.

"Whats up, kid?" I asked, playfully elbowing her side. She sighed, putting her elbows on the counter, her face in her hands.

"Gold isn't even talking to me know." She mutters. I let out an angry sigh, folding my arms. Ruby and Grahm watch intently.

"What IS he doing then?"

"He just works at his shop all day, then comes home at seven. He ignores me and never talks to me anymore. I found more divorce papers in his desk drawer today." Olivia mutters again.

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry." Ruby says, leaning on her hands on the counter.

"That totally stinks." Grahm adds on. I shoot him daggers, then look back at Olivia.

"Is there anything else unusual?" I ask her.

"Well, I found his journal the other day...and..." By now, she is trembling and tears are going down her face.

"I read that he once had a girlfriend named Alice, and that...and that..he-he- he still loves her." Olivia's breathing was still ragged, but she whipped away her tears.

"But, I guess it was never ment to be." Olivia finishes. The diner becomes silent after that, Ruby quietly chatting with some guy that came in, while Grahm finished up his food and came over by me.

"I was uh- hoping to speak to you at the Sherriff's station. There are some files I need help on." Ofcourse, I feel inclined to say yes, so I do.

"Okay. Tonight at 8." Grahm says as he smiles and walks out. 'Darn it!' I inwardly scold myself for falling into his trap.

SBSBSBSBSB

*Jefferson*

We get into the car, and I laugh at how curious she is about it.

"Never seen a car before, love?" I ask, still swallowing back a laugh. She looks at me while rolling her eyes and playfully punches his arm.

"Well, thats what I get for being locked up for 28 years." Alice says, looking out the window while I put the keys in. I know that it was ment to be a joke, so I laugh, but I can't help feeling a deep sorrow in my heart for her. True, it has been bad being the only mad one here, but being locked away in that small room, let alone being in Wonderland before that, man, she had to be truly mad by now.

About 5 mintues pass before we say anything, me lost in my own thoughts, and Alice looking out the window, until she breaks the silence.

"So, where are we going?" She asks curiously, with a hint of madness in her voice.

"First, to Jack and Gus photo bussiness. We need to get you a new identity if you don't want to be sent back." She nodded, and I continued.

"After that, we will get you some real food at Granny's, just up the road from that. But, I have to warn you. Regina IS the mayor, and has eyes and ears everywhere she goes, so your going to have to act normal, alright?"

"Normal?" She scoffed at him.  
"Being me, I doubt that normal will do much." I laughed as I turned into the building parking lot. I took the keys out, stuffing it in my pocket as I opened my door and quickly got out to the other side, opening it for Alice.

"Why thank you." She said, smiling with that madness sparkle in her.  
"Quite welcome." I said, tipping an imaginery hat. We both laughed as we walked up the steps to the bussiness.

SBSBSBSBSB

*Alice/Belle*

I laughed as we walked up the steps. Jefferson has been such a good person to me, considering that I am serisously crazy, but instead he treats me like his best friend- well, we techincally are now, after 2 weeks, and he is just- such an amazing person, I can't even express it.

We continue walking into the building until we find 2, defintley older men, having a conversation. One looked over at Jefferson and I and smiled.

"Why Hello there, young fellow. And how might this madame be?" He had quite the sqeaky voice, as he reached down for my hand. I flinched, but didn't let it show as he brought it up to his lips. Jefferson angily slapped the mans hand down. I smiled, my eyes sparkling again. Funny how they were once blue, now purple. Must be the madness.

"Yes- this is Alice Holmes." I was suprised at what Jefferson said. I know that I remember my past life in Wonderland and at the Dark Castle, but I also know about my Storybrooke names, and that my last name was French.

"Ah, alright. So why are you here today then, Mr. Hatter and Ms. Holmes?" He winked down at me as I smiled and looked back to the man.

"I am here to get Alice an I.D."

"Oh uh- alright then. Just come over here while we get the camera's ready." The 2 men lead me over to a series of chairs, while Jefferson and I waited.

"Holmes, huh?" I ask him. He laughed and turned to me.

"Well, you remind me exactly of Sherlock Holmes, the way that you can identify someone so fast, you are almost better than him." I blushed as I made a curtsy in my chair. I remember when he first found out about my insane ability... I was trying to get to know him better, and when I finally cracked when he wouldn't say anything, I told him everything about himself that I could plainly see. I did that for a lot of things in the house as well, and it didn't even annoy him once.

"Alright, will you be so kind as to come over here, Ms. Holmes?" I nodded, getting up from the comfort of being near Jefferson and walked over to a chair. I sat down, obivously being nevous as I waited for Jack and Gus to return. I began to think to myself. I watched Gus carefully.

Short hair, trimmed down to the head meaning that he is trying to impress for something but not a somthing more of a someone, then his clothing is a unique style, showing how big he is. there are scratches alone the ankle-pants showing that he has 2- no, 3 dogs. His shoes are bigger than his feet, trying to intimdatite somebody.

Jack on the other hand, is more diffrent. He is tall and thin, with fluffy hair. He has a jacket with 3 buttons open, trying to impress girls, ovbiously. His eyes show that he works 22 hours a day, 7 days a week while gus goes out to drink. There are never coustumers, due to his clothing that lack style, unlike how gus dresses up to go to the bar everynight.

I smile to myself. 'Man, I love my power.' I thought to myself. I didn't foucuse on what they were saying, but more on what they weren't saying. Both of there eyes are like sword battles, obviously they have had a difficult background together, being brothers. She can tell they are brothers by the way they walk, ofcourse. Jack walks like he is slumping, same with gus. Even if they were friends, they would at least try to make some composure, but being brothers means that they are comfortable near each other, or that they don't even bother to try around themselves anymore.

"Say Cheese!" Obviously the two mice from Cinderella, I add to my mental notes. I smile my sweet smile that makes Jack, who is standing behind Gus who is taking the picture, melt.

"Amazing!" He squeals, showing Jack the picture. They both smile at me as I sit there akwardly.

"Okay, we will have your I.D in about 20 minutes, our machines are backed up." Jack says quietly as they both go to the back room.

I get up and walk back over to Jefferson.

"Ready to go, dearest?" He asks me. I smile and nod.

SBSBSBSBSB

*Jefferson*

Watching Alice smile was one of the best memories to add to my list. Man, she could seriously pass off as an angel sometimes. We both left together, heading over to grannys quickly.

SBSBSBSBSB

*Emma*

I groaned, wanting to slam my head into the wall. How could I be so stupid to fall into Grahm's little trap? I looked over at Olivia, who was still sulking there. Ruby was still talking (More like hitting) on the random guy. Apparently his name is Eric, and he is pretty tall with brown hair, and is a lifeguard at Storybrookes local pool.

I didn't want to do this, but I have to get invloved in Gold and Olivia's realtionship life. If this 'Alice' girl is in trouble, even if it would hurt Olivia, maybe I could help her...

So, I slowly moved over and sat next to Olivia again. "Hey, Liv, can I know this is hard on you, but can you describe on what Alice might of looked like? When she left Gold?" I could see Olivia struggle with breathing, but she eventually game to her senses and responded to me.

"H-he said that she is tall, b-blonde h-hair, and we-nt m-missing around 2 years ago." Olivia really struggled with talking, but I got all the information I needed.

"Well hey, if you ever need to spend the night with Mary Marget and I to- you know, air out your uh- feelings, or something, then you can always do that." I always ALWAYS horrible at the 'feelings' conversation, so I didn't even bother.

"I'd love that." Olivia responded. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"I'll call Mary now and let her know." Mary usually left the apartment around 7:00, saying 'Oh uh- I have to uh- grade papers! Yes..thats it...' But I knew that she always left to go to Grannys to see David come in. She left by now, probley actually heading to school now. I dialed her number and impatiently waited for her to answer, tapping my foot.

"Hello?" She meakly answered.

"Hey Mary- Its Emma. Olivia had it pretty ruff with Gold- he's uh..." I got up and went outside to finish the convesation.

"He's ignoring her, and wrote about someone that he did love named Alice." I finished. the other side of the phone was quiet for a moment, then went noisy.

"Oh thats terrible!"

"Yea- would you mind if she stayed with us...again?" Oh no, this defintly was not the first time Olivia had stayed with them. This would be the 22nd time with Mary, 4th time with Emma there.

"Oh thats completly fine. I'll talk to her on my lunch break. Gotta go- bell just rang!" and she hung up. I sighed, hanging up and looking at the sky. Ofcourse, she would have to talk to Gold today about Alice and Olivia- but everything always had to come with a darn price with him, and she already owe's him one favor...

I rolled my eyes thinking of what he might use it for as I walked back into Grannys. Eric had left so Ruby was comforting a now-in-more-tears Olivia.

Just as I sat down, the bell above the door rang as 2 unexpected figures walked in.

.

.

.

SO, whatcha think so far? Sorry if this chapter stinks- I woke up at 12:30am and now its 4:19, and I spent that whole time writing this story (And maybe falling asleep...lawl...)

OMG ONCE IS PREMIERING TONIGHT! AHHHHH! And it is rumored in a magaziene on OUAT the Belle and Rumple will kiss..YAAY! As much as I love Mad Beauty, I love Rumbelle more, sorry folks.

I have A VERY busy week this week, so I won't' be updating for a bit yet. PM if you have any questions/ideas for the story, and Review to share your opinions! ~Emmy 


End file.
